


MAY I FEEL SIAD HE

by PANGTOUYUsoo



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 自行车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANGTOUYUsoo/pseuds/PANGTOUYUsoo
Summary: 设定：画家儿子X画家情人
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	MAY I FEEL SIAD HE

**Author's Note:**

> 注：就是无事突然想爽一爽的自行车（很短。）  
>  不要上升真人！

1.  
是炎热的夏天。  
全圆佑从来不喜欢夏天，虽然他在七月份出生。  
夏天的时候他还必须回到父亲住的宅子里，不知道是谁规定的。

古板，严肃，说的话发出潮湿地板发霉的味道。  
全圆佑总是这样描述自己的父亲。  
古怪的画家早早就离开自己的糟糠之妻，因为他无法收敛肉体上的出轨。  
他古板，他对别人不理解的事情都古板。

全圆佑从来不愿意去听他说那些“神秘而又美丽”的艺术。

可是玫瑰花那他围起来，薄薄的白纱盖在他漂亮的臀上。  
他有油画少女一样的肤脂，却也有健康男孩们身上都有的肌肉。  
要怎么去形容他呢？  
黑色的碎发零零散散的在他漂亮的脖子上磨蹭着，他看过来的时候又发现他有一双难以一时间从脑海里抹去的眼睛。  
它们亮亮的，那些阳光撒在眼睛里，比湖水都好看。

全圆佑好像明白他父亲说的那些艺术了，“神秘又美丽”这样的话好像还不足以用来形容他。  
来形容父亲的情人。

2.  
“你不用这样拘束。”就连他的嗓音都那么好听，全圆佑有些窘迫的撞见这一幕。  
文俊辉趴在床上，他赤裸着身体，身上有全圆佑父亲给他放上的花，是些娇艳欲滴的红色玫瑰花。旁边还有父亲画一半的画，还有散落一地的颜料。  
“你应该不是第一次见到...老师的情人吧？”  
那个人笑着，用手托着下巴，他身上似乎有一两点的颜料，全圆佑想着，他的父亲应该用他画画的手，在这副漂亮的身体上抚摸过。  
如何抚摸，这个人又有什么反应，这些全圆佑都好奇。  
他的窘迫不是因为在家里遇见父亲的情人，就像文俊辉说的，他的父亲会带不同的情人来家里，有女人，有男人。文俊辉不是第一个也不会是最后一个。  
全圆佑咽了一下口水，但是文俊辉是第一个让他有探索欲望的父亲的情人。  
“老师快回来了哦？”  
甜腻的嗓音掐着半分笑意，全圆佑把吱呀作响的画室的门推开，走到床边。  
他伸手，他想抚摸文俊辉，他停顿，他问：

“我可以抚摸你吗？”

3.  
柔软的皮肤，纤细的腰身，粉红的唇舌。  
全圆佑无意将文俊辉身上的玫瑰花打落，但是它们的美丽还不及文俊辉的一半。  
“你不应该这样着急，你父亲还在。”文俊辉被他亲吻得微微喘气，全圆佑恶劣的想着他应该喘得更好听一些，至少要比在父亲的床上好听些。  
“他不会进来的。”全圆佑掐住文俊辉的大腿，男孩的大腿没有少女们那样的柔软，但是全圆佑享受这种力量感的压制，“你很熟悉这些？”  
文俊辉跨坐在全圆佑的大腿上，他伸手去解开全圆佑的衬衫，本是甜蜜的声音带着几分低音似的威胁“你是说偷情？”  
全圆佑去亲吻他的脖子，伸手抚摸他的背脊，手掌用力的把文俊辉推进自己的怀里，文俊辉节制的慢慢离开又顺从的被他压住腰接受全圆佑着急的啃咬。  
“第一次，很有趣。”  
全圆佑听到文俊辉喘着气回答他的问题，文俊辉的手指伸进他的头发，文俊辉难以自持的揉着他的脖子，全圆佑漂亮的手指揉捏着文俊辉的臀部，“可以吗？”  
文俊辉从喉咙中漏出几声笑，“你想要多少？”  
全圆佑翻身把他放倒在床上。  
玫瑰花四散的床，玻璃窗透视进来的阳光，父亲留下的狼狈的颜料们，全圆佑眯着眼睛盯着文俊辉的眼睛，直到那个人微微扭过脸想要躲开这样充满威胁性的眼神的时候，全圆佑才摸上他的脸，  
“很多。”

4.  
文俊辉趴在全圆佑的肩上，咬着嘴唇害怕那些令人过分遐想的呻吟漏出一点。  
“我可以继续吗？”全圆佑在他身上留下许多的痕迹，亲吻留下的温度，揉掐留下的同感，磨蹭留下的想要进行下一步的欲望。  
“继续什么？”文俊辉感受身后虎视眈眈的热度，他松开嘴唇，修长的腿勾住全圆佑的腰，全圆佑顺势摸上他的腿，想要让身下的人舒展漂亮的身体。  
“这样。”全圆佑小心的进入文俊辉湿润又温热的身体，他掐着文俊辉大腿的手不自觉地用了力气，这个人吸引人的地方令人惊喜的多。  
文俊辉微微的起身，伸手抱住全圆佑的脖子，亲昵的在全圆佑耳边吐出一两声带着色气的呻吟，“如果你亲我的话。”  
全圆佑咬住文俊辉饱满的唇，用舌头带出文俊辉湿乎乎的舌头，他们用心的亲吻着对方，又像是要把对方杀死一样掠夺着越来越稀薄的氧气。  
“我可以动吗？”全圆佑确定文俊辉已经习惯他的入侵之后才慢慢的开拓，紧而热的身体让全圆佑控制不住的想要进一步的掠夺些什么。  
文俊辉感受年轻躯体的掠夺，又狠又不留情，他忍不住那些舒服的呻吟声，所以一声接着一声的填充着阳光照射的房间内。他看着全圆佑额头上的汗，他们在夏天的中午做这样的事情，全圆佑额头上的汗珠落了下来，文俊辉伸手抹去那些汗，他仍旧趴在全圆佑的肩头，感受全圆佑毫不留情的抽动，还有身体因为舒服而发生的变化，他觉得自己的精神也开始恍惚起来，或许是因为炎热的天气，也或许是因为全圆佑，他小声的问，  
“这是爱吗？”  
小声的询问也被全圆佑捕捉到，他慢慢的停下来，亲吻文俊辉乱了的黑色头发，还有那双好看的眼睛。  
“如果你愿意的话。”  
文俊辉笑着听全圆佑说，全圆佑的声音沙哑着，带着浓厚的情欲，文俊辉觉得荣幸，这些情欲在此时是他带来的，也不错。  
全圆佑把趴在他肩上的文俊辉压到床上，他文俊辉惊吓到的声音吞进两个人的亲吻之中，他可没打算就这样放过文俊辉，他值得他在这样的中午花费一个夏天的汗水来开拓。  
“啊...你慢点”文俊辉觉得又热又黏糊，就连呼出的气都带着黏糊糊的热气，全圆佑把他弄得有些疼了，“呜...”  
全圆佑咬着文俊辉的脖子，感受高潮来临时候的快感，他伸手抚摸着文俊辉的头发，  
“You're divine！”

“You are Mine ”

——————————————————————  
《MAY I FEEL SIAD HE》原文  
may i feel said he  
it's fun said she  
may i touch said he  
how much said she  
alot said he  
why not said she  
let's go said he  
not too far said she  
what's too far said he  
where you are said she  
may i stay said he  
which way said she  
like this said he  
if you kiss said she  
may i move said he  
is it love said she  
if you're willing said he  
but you're killing said she  
but it's life said he  
but your wife said she  
now said he  
ow said she  
tiptop said he  
don't stop said she  
oh no said he  
go slow said she  
come?said he  
ummm said she  
you're divine!said he  
you are Mine said she


End file.
